Where'd You Go?
by T2 Angel
Summary: One-shot. Six years ago, tragedy struck and Ash was never the same. Leaving everything behind, including his friends, Ash has gone into hiding. But Misty and Brock cannot stand it anymore. They have to find their friend and convince him to come home.


This technically my third Ash and Misty story and second Ash and Misty one-shot. I know its a little on the lengthy side but that's just how it turned out. By the way, though it has the same title, its not really a take off the song by Fort Minor (though that song is beyond amazing). Hopefully, though, I will do a songfic with that song. Anyway, here is "Where'd You Go?" Enjoy.

(Updated on August 25, 2009: Shorter paragraphs, a few new things, and, hopefully, as many corrected errors as possible. I hope you guys who favorited it can enjoy it more. And for those reading for the first time, thanx! lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just love doing fan fictions.

* * *

**Where'd You Go?**

Misty Waterflower is, by far, the most famous water Pokémon trainer in the world. World famous, critically acclaimed, and, by everyone's voice, the most beautiful girl around. Everything she had worked so hard to attain, she grasped. At 24, she had everything that she ever wanted, save for one special someone. It had been six years since that she had seen him or Brock and he was all that she thought about. Misty's life was driven by her want to become the best and the hope that one day she would see him again. Regardless, her prowess as a trainer had made her very well-known and given her quite the celebrity status. She was so famous, in fact, that almost every talk show was just begging to have her on the show. One day, she was invited on the talk show, "The Lana Etta Show," to talk about her recent, successful defense of her title as water Pokémon master. After coming back from a commercial break, Etta said, "Alright, we're back," she then turned to Misty and said, "Now, Misty, we know that you used to travel with some interesting people, right?" Misty giggled and said, "Yeah, I did. Fun guys." "Well, we happened to get a hold of one of them," Etta said. Misty's heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she thought, 'No… it couldn't be…' "Your old friend, and my favorite Pokémon breeder," Etta said, causing Misty to not be as excited, though it was not noticeable, "From Pewter City, Brock Slate!" Misty stood up and greeted her old friend. They both sat down and Etta went on with the show, both friends trading their banter back and forth. Such a moment reminded them both of the old times, save for one missing friend; a subject that both were careful not bring up.

After the show was over, Brock and Misty went out to dinner. They went to the Diamond Squirtle, a very expensive restaurant, to eat and reminisce. After eating and talking for a while, Brock looked her over and said, "You have changed, Misty. But enough to the point to where you're not the same person. But I can see some changes." Misty giggled and said, "Same goes for you." They both sat in silence for a second before Brock asked, "So, are you gonna bring him up… or should I?" Saddened, Misty twirled her glass around and said, "I… don't know how to say his name anymore." "It starts with an A," Brock said, "if that helps." Misty giggled and said, "You could always make me laugh." "So could he," Brock said, "Stop trying to change the subject." Misty set her glass down and said, "Brock… I… want to see him." "Me, too," Brock said. Misty looked up at him in surprise and said, "You mean…?" "Yeah," Brock said, "I haven't seen him in years. That last time was…" "…The tournament," Misty said. "…Yeah…" Brock said, solemnly. Misty said, "I'll never forget that day."

Six years ago. Viridian City. Pokémon World Tournament Finals. Ash Ketchum against his longtime rival Gary Oak in battle to determine the victor. They were both down to their last Pokémon each: Ash's Pikachu against Gary's Electivire. The battle was long, hard fought, and almost a dead draw for the most part with the Pokémon being as stubborn as their respective trainers. Ash ordered Pikachu to tackle Electivire which knocked it off balance until Gary ordered it to use Iron Tail; Pikachu, however, managed to dodge the attack in time. Pikachu used its speed to try and tackle it again but Electivire swung its tail and knocked it away, causing it to hit the ground and enter into a struggle to get up. "Alright," Gary said, "Got 'em right where I want 'em. Alright, Electivire, Thunderbolt!" Electivire then charged its horns ready to fire its Thunderbolt, causing Ash to grit his teeth and growl. 'No... Not like this,' Ash thought, 'To come so far… with everyone watching…' Suddenly, Pikachu stood up, struggling all the while, and charged its cheeks with electricity. "Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu then stood its ground, readying its Thunderbolt, causing Ash to smile and say, "Alright, buddy, let's go!" Pikachu and Electivire then charged their Thunderbolts to the max and unleashed them at each other. The force of the energy caused everyone in the stadium to shield their eyes. Soon, the energy erupted, causing a loud, blinding explosion. Everyone then tried to make heads or tails of what happened through the thick, black smoke. Ash approached the trainer's line of the battlefield and shouted, "Pikachu!" Soon, Pikachu came stumbling out of the smoke, causing the audience to cheer. The smoke cleared up a bit more to reveal Electivire lying motionless on the ground, which stunned Gary. "Electivire is unable to battle!" the referee said, "Pikachu is the winner! Therefore, the Pokémon Tournament Winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet!" Tearing up, Ash ran and grabbed Pikachu and said, "We won!" Pikachu, though exhausted, let out a "Pikachu!" Gary ran out to where Electivire was still lying only to find that… it was not unconscious.

"Electivire?" Gary whispered. Gary then shook it a little and became louder, "Electivire? Electivire!" Ash and Pikachu noticed that this and stopped celebrating, instead calling a medical team out to come see about Electivire. The team rushed to Electivire to hook it up to various equipment, designed specifically for electric-type Pokémon. They spent several minutes before a hushed audience trying to revive Electivire, but it was no use; they were too late. Ash watched in horror as Gary started screaming at the sight of his dead Pokémon friend, needing to be restrained by the med team and referees; Pikachu stood in a daze as well. Gary then turned at Ash and starting accusations and curses at him but Ash could not hear a word he was saying, or anything else for that matter. Ash had entered his own zone where all he could see was the fallen form of Electivire. "My… God…" Ash said, "What… what have… what have I done?" Ash then began to back up slowly, much to the confusion of the spectators, including Pikachu who followed after him. Soon, Ash turned and ran out of the stadium with Pikachu hot on his heels.

Present day. "That was the last time anyone saw him," Brock said. Misty had a far off look in her eyes and said, "It wasn't the last time I saw him." Brock looked up at her surprised and asked, "What do you mean?" Misty looked up at Brock then back down at her glass and said, "Well…"

Six years ago. Ash was back on the trail that led out of Viridian City toward his hometown of Pallet. Night had overcome the landscape as he and Pikachu had been running for hours before stopping by a familiar lake: the lake where Ash and Misty "met" years before. Ash fell to his hands and knees by the water and began cry with such force that anyone who could hear him would feel his sorrow without knowing why he was crying. Pikachu tried to comfort him but it was no use; Ash's hurt was deeper than anything he had ever felt. Minutes later, Misty on her motorcycle pulled up nearby. She quickly got off and said, "Ash!" Upon hearing her voice, Ash snapped out of his shocked state and looked up to see her coming. He then got up and began to try and hurry away. "Ash, wait!" Misty said, "Don't run, please!" Ash stopped and Misty said, "Come on, calm down. No one blames you. Let's head back and…" Ash interrupted her, saying, "Misty… I can't… I can't go back." "Why?" she asked. "Didn't you see what just happened?!" Ash shouted, "Electivire is dead… because of me." Misty then became very downhearted, "That wasn't your fault… you and Gary were both trying to win…" "And look what happened," Ash countered; he then looked out over the water, "Look what this struggle for being the best got us… Electivire is gone… and Gary hates me." Misty wanted to say something to Ash but she could not. Suddenly, Ash said, "It could have been Pikachu. Or that explosion could have hurt the people in the stadium," he looked at Misty, "you could've gotten hurt... or worse." "Ash…" Misty said. Ash then said, "No one else… not because of me." Misty looked at him puzzled as Ash said, "No one else will be hurt because of me, human or Pokémon." He then picked up Pikachu, whispered something in its ear, petted it, and carried it over to Misty. He handed it to Misty and, after Pikachu was in her arms, she asked, "Ash, what are you…?" Ash cut her off by putting his finger on her mouth and said, "Misty… you be the best you can be. I know that you will be the greatest in the world one day. I've always believed that… I'll… always believe in you. I'll be watching." He then kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'm gonna miss you. Take care." He then walked away, dropping his cap on the ground in the process, leaving Misty to cry out, "Ash? Ash!" "Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted. "Ash! Where are you going?" Misty shouted as he disappeared into the night. Misty walked over with Pikachu and picked up Ash's hat and she whispered, to where only herself and Pikachu could hear, "Come back, Ash. I love you."

Present day. Brock sat at the table shocked at what he just heard as Misty wiped her eyes. "Oh, Misty…" Brock said. "I loved him, Brock," Misty said, "I still do. I think... I always have. He's all I ever think about. I just wish I could have said that to him. I wish I wasn't so much of a tough girl to never just say it, you know?" Brock just sat back and asked, "What happened with Pikachu? I always assumed it was with Ash." "It's with Ash's mom," Misty said, "Back in Pallet. I thought Ash would have gone back there by now. I call her every month and ask if she has talked to him… but no luck. Six years… and not even a word to his mother." Misty then looked at her glass again and, absent-mindedly, said, "Where'd you go, Ash? Where?" Brock sighed and said, "This is Ash if you're talking about. It doesn't surprise me that he takes something like that so hard." "But still…" Misty said; she then let a couple of tears fall and said, "I want to see him, Brock. I have to. It's because of him that I pushed myself this far. I'm going crazy not knowing where he is or isn't alright." Brock though it over and said, "Then maybe we should look for him." "What?" Misty asked. "Ash is my friend, too," Brock said, "Though I don't care for him anywhere near as much as you obviously do, but he's like my brother. And I want to know where he is, too." Misty smiled through her tears, but she then felt a shred of doubt and said, "But, Brock, we don't even know where to start looking." "When has that ever stopped us?" Brock asked, "And you know good and well that if it was either of us, Ash would run himself into the ground looking for us." Misty smiled and said, "True." Brock thought it over and said, "Besides, I know Ash; his favorite things to do are eat, sleep, and care for Pokémon, even if he thinks that he is a danger to them in battling." "So, what do you suggest?" Misty asked. "We follow the trail of Pokémon and people who have been helped by someone who more helpful than usual travelers," Brock explained. Misty was impressed and said, "Sounds like you have thought this through." "Been spending the last couple of months trying to think like Ash," Brock said, "Scary I know, but if it helps find him, it will be worth it." Misty still seemed a bit unsure as a frown came over face but Brock said, "Misty, I'm sure that wherever he is, he's missing you, too. What do you say?" Misty smiled and said, "I'm in."

Over the next couple of months, Brock and Misty used their status and connections to help track down the whereabouts of their long lost best friend. Soon, all of their searching landed them back in Pallet to meet with Prof. Oak, Delia, and Gary, if he was willing. "Thank you for seeing us, Professor," Misty said after she and Brock sat down in a couch in his house, "It means a lot." "It's no problem," Oak assured her, "I've been hoping to contact Ash well. His Pokémon really miss him." "They aren't the only ones," Misty said to herself. "Professor Oak, have you heard anything from him?" Brock asked. Oak crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Not one word. Except for a messenger that came by to deliver a telegram from him. But it came from Viridian and I've had friends check that city over with a fine tooth comb with no luck." Misty's sad feeling was perpetuated by this; Ash not even having contact with his Pokémon really caused her to worry even more. "So, where's Gary?" Brock asked. Oak grunted and said, "Once he heard you were coming, he left. I have no idea where he went off to." Both Brock and Misty sighed and Misty asked, "Does… he still hate Ash?" "I pray not," Oak said, "But you know how that boy can be. He hasn't talked to me about in quite some time. He hasn't competed in tournaments or leagues either since then. He just cares for Pokémon now." Brock sighed, folded his arms, and said, "Another dead end." They then heard a knock at the door, prompting Prof. Oak to get up and say, "Excuse me." "Well, what do you want to now?" Brock asked Misty. "We can't stop looking," Misty said, "Maybe Dawn or May have heard from him." "You dropped their names kind of quick at first though," Brock said, "You afraid that he went to them… and not you?" "A little," Misty said. Brock stared at her and said, "Mist…" "Alright, a lot," Misty said, "It's all that I've been thinking about. What if he didn't trust me enough to come to me?" "I can guarantee that is not the case, Misty," a voice from behind them said. They both looked to see Ash's mother, Delia, standing there, followed by Prof. Oak and Pikachu at her feet.

They both stood up and greeted her while Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms. She hugged it with all the force she could without hurting it and whispered, "I missed you…" "Pikachu," it said to her. After that, they all sat down, all the while Misty still holding Pikachu. "Misty," Delia said, "Ash's cares for you… very deeply. After he left, he sent me one long letter… it came from Saffron City. He told me in the letter that no more would come but he told me several things to do for him. Misty, one of them, was to always be there for you." Misty was blown away, as was Brock, but a smile quickly formed on his face. "Ash… asked you… to do that," Misty said. Delia took hold of Misty's hand said, "Yes, he did… and it also mentioned something about investigating whoever Brock decides to marry since he falls in love every five seconds." Everyone laughed at this, which helped lighten the mood.

A little while later after seeing Delia home, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, on Misty's shoulder, walked down the road a bit from her house and Brock asked, "What do you want to do next?" "Let's find May or Dawn," Misty said, "They might know where he is." "I doubt that," Gary's voice rang out from the darkness. He was leaning against a tree with his foot on it and his armed crossed. "Gary…" Misty said. "We've been looking for you," Brock said. "You've been looking for _Ash_," Gary corrected, "You're just hoping that I'll lead you to him." "Are you going to?" Brock asked, "Do you even know where he is?" "Maybe, maybe not," Gary said, smugly. Brock became a little agitated, evident by his voice and asked, "What does that even mean?" Gary pushed himself off the tree and walked toward them, "You know? After the tournament, Ash let the pain of what happened turn him into an even more pathetic person than he already was." "Why you…" Brock said. "Chu…" Pikachu growled. Gary started walking around them and continued, "One loss and he let it turn him into a shadow. He couldn't even accept his victory. Once a coward… always one." Brock had heard more than enough; he was about to hit Gary when Misty suddenly slapped him with enough force to cause him to grunt, stumble, and fall. The slap was so sudden the Pikachu jumped down from Misty's shoulder out of surprise. "YOU LITTLE ARROGANT….!" Misty yelled; she then caught herself and said, "Listen, Ash has always had the kind of heart that cares for others… even you. He wanted to win… not be named a killer. If he had to choose between losing or watching Electivire die, you know as well as I do that he would have chosen to lose. No victory has ever been worth that to Ash. You can talk bad about him all you want but you know Ash is a kind, gentle person who wouldn't anyone. Including you, no matter how much you deserve it." Gary rubbed his cheek and smiled, "Same old Misty. I knew you were in love with him." Misty gasped and asked, "You knew?"

"I'm not the total idiot I used to be," Gary said as he stood up; his tone then changed completely from the arrogant Gary they remembered to: "Sorry for sounding so harsh just now. Had to make sure that you guys were not trying to hold Ash accountable for what happened. After I calmed down, I forgave Ash… just never got to tell him… in person at least. Well, not immediately." All three of them looked at Gary and Brock said, "Gary… you know where Ash is?" "Yep," Gary said, "He wrote me a letter just after he disappeared and, out of the blue, called me one day. He said he just could not leave it in a letter about what happened. Been talking to him ever since, even went to see him once. He mainly asks me about you guys, though." Misty and Brock felt rays of hope enter their hearts and Brock excitedly asked, "Where is he?" Gary just smiled at that question.

In the town of Corska, near Eterna City in the Sinnoh region, a much older looking Ash, who now sporting a goatee and short hair purchased a few things from the market. Ash tried to cashier, named Melanie, some money for the food but she said, "You're not going to try that again are you?" Ash smiled and said, "But I can't keep taking food from here." "Ash," she said, "My parents told you after you saved the town from those bandits that you would never be allowed to spend a dime here." Ash chuckled and said, "It was my pleasure to help." He grabbed the rest of his groceries and Melanie leaned over and smiled at him. "See you later, Ash," she said; adding a wink at the end of her words. Ash rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'll… see you later." Ash then left the market while Melanie sighed and said, "Oh so cute." Ash went back to his home, a small cabin in the forest, and put his groceries away. He sat down at his table and did what he did every day: relived the memory of six years ago over and over again in his head. This always caused him to bow his head in shame and a few tears fall. Soon, Ash heard a knock at his door, so, he wiped his eyes and got up, assuming that it was one of the townspeople there to tell him about a Pokémon problem they were having, which was not common but he usually could count on no one coming to his door. He opened it and did not see anyone at first but he then he looked down to see a very familiar Pikachu standing at his feet, looking up at him. "Pi… Pikachu?" Ash said. Pikachu's eyes welled up with tears as it walked toward Ash but Ash moved backward a step. He then heard someone walk up and saw Misty and Brock standing not that far from his door, both of them with tears in there eyes as well. Ash was speechless and his mouth was ajar.

Ash then walked to the table he was sitting at previously and sat down as they all came in. "Ash…" Misty said. "We've missed you, buddy," Brock said. "How… how'd you guys find me?" Ash asked. Just then, Gary stepped around the corner of the door and said, "You can thank me for that." "I asked you not bring them here," Ash said. "Yeah," Gary said, "but I hate what are letting happen to yourself," he then shrugged his shoulders, "But, we've already had this talk and you don't listen to me. Maybe they will have better luck. I'm headed to the car. You guys meet there when you're ready." With that, Gary left, leaving the three to confront their best friend. "Ash…" Misty started. "You guys shouldn't have come here," Ash said. "Why would you say that?" Brock asked. "I've been following you guys on the news," Ash said; a smile then crept across his face and he said, "You are guys are doing awesome." Brock pulled up a chair for him and Misty and said, "All three of us could be doing awesome, you know?" Ash just scoffed and said, "No, not that kind of thing is not for me. Not anymore." "Ash, you always wanted to be the best," Misty said, "And you made it." "And Electivire died because of it," Ash said, "Wasn't worth it." Agitated, Brock stood up and said, "Man, do you think people blame you?" "I read the papers," Ash said as he pointed to a stack of papers and magazines that dated back to six years ago, "Saw interviews. I know they do." Brock walked over and grabbed the stacks and tossed them to the floor. "Forget them!" he shouted, "It was an accident! If those ignorant morons think that you would ever intentionally go that far for a stupid match, then they don't know you at all! Forget about them!" Ash smiled a bit and said, "I think this the most excited I've ever seen you when Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy aren't around." Brock settled down some and said, "You're… like my brother, Ash. It's been so weird without you around."

Ash chuckled and then looked at Misty, "You've been kinda quiet." "Just trying to find the right words to say," Misty said, "I agree with everything Brock said. You'd never intentionally hurt anyone and you weren't aiming for something so horrible to happen." "But something horrible did happen," Ash said. "You know that was an accident," Misty said. "That's what Gary told me," Ash said, "Electivire had a bad heart. Still… can't shake the feeling…" He then petted Pikachu and said, "It could have been you, buddy. I'd never forgive myself if it was." He then looked at the others and said, "And all of you guys were there. That battle ended in an explosion that could have torn the roof down. Who would be to blame then?" They both fell silent and Ash said, "Exactly." "But, Ash," Misty said, "We miss you. And what about your mom? Prof. Oak? The Pokémon you left with him?" "None of them need me," Ash said. "What… about us?" Misty asked, causing Brock to stare at her and then at Ash. The way she asked the question clearly had some romantic feelings attached to it. Ash closed his eyes and said, "No, you guys, certainly, don't need me." He then got up and headed for the door and opened it, "You guys go back… go back to your lives. You have control of them… you always have." "But Ash…" Brock said. "Pika…" Pikachu begged. "I can't, guys," Ash said, "I made a mess of things. Here is where I belong. Alone." Misty, not saying a word, stood up and walked out of the door, followed by Pikachu. Brock walked toward the door and turned to Ash and whispered, "She's in love with you, you know? Though she may not say it. She always will be. Whether you come back or not. She'll always love you. Don't be afraid of what could have happened to your life, Ash; be worried about what won't happen if you let everything go. Maybe it's time you come back to what you love. I mean that in every way possible." Brock then walked out of the door and Ash just stood there for a second before closing the door. He then leaned against the door, before sliding down against it to the floor.

Gary met with the others by the car they used to get to the town a while later and, when he saw Ash was not with them, he said, "Boy, he's more gone than I thought." "What now?" Brock asked Misty. "Let's just go," she said, "I'm… just glad he is safe. That's… all that matters." "Is it?" Brock asked. Misty just looked at him with sad eyes and then got in the car, Brock and Pikachu getting in right behind her. Unbeknownst to Brock, Misty, and Pikachu, while they got in the car, Ash had walked to the edge of the forest where he could see the road and watched them get in the car. Gary saw him and flashed a quick smile before casually dropping a note by the car. After the car left, Ash went and picked up the note and read it. Afterward, he just stood in the road and stared at the direction the car went.

About a month later, Misty was answering a challenge made to her by someone named the Watcher. The challenge was made directly to her during a tournament; which was quite the huge deal, with a large stadium in Viridian being used, crowds of people being around, and dozens of networks covering the battle. Misty was waiting for her battle to start with Brock in her private room. "I'm not ready for this, Brock," she told him. "You can do this," Brock said. Misty shook her head and said, "Why? Why didn't he come back with us? Couldn't he see how much we missed him?" Brock just sighed and said, "Who knows? Maybe that battle affected him more than either of us thought." "I guess I can't blame him," Misty said, "I can't say that I would have reacted any differently." "Same here," Brock said. There was a knock at the door and a man said, "Master Waterflower, your battle is next." Misty sighed and said, "Come on. Plenty of time to sulk after my match." Brock nodded and they both headed for the door. "Who is this guy I'm battling anyway?" Misty asked. "Don't know," Brock said, "Never heard of him before. But for some reason he was given the spot to face you." "Ugh," Misty grunted, "Whatever." They both then headed for the battle area.

Naturally, the battle area was designated for water Pokémon and Misty went out to her trainer's box on the field. She waved at her fans with the same Misty smile that she always had, though it was harder for her to keep on her face these days. Her opponent, The Watcher, as he was called, wore a long hat at the point at the end, a mask, and cap while wearing a shirt and slacks underneath, all of which complimented dark shade of red; an outfit reminiscent of Sir Aaron. The referee went over the rules: both combatants had the use of three Pokémon each and the winner would be whoever had the most Pokémon able to battle at the end. Without delay, the battle commenced: Misty starting off with her Slowking while the Watcher started off with a Bulbasaur. This surprised Misty, along with the spectators, since it was a Bulbasaur and not one of its evolved forms. Nevertheless, Misty told Slowking to launch its Water Pulse attack but Bulbasaur dodged it and hit Slowking with a strong Vine Whip. Slowking moved back from the attack and Misty ordered to use Psychic. Bulbasaur quickly jumped in the air to avoid it; while in the air, he gathered energy in the bulb on his back for a Solar Beam. Slowking tried using Water Pulse again but Bulbasaur used its Razor Leaf to collide with the blast. Bulbasaur finished its charge upon landing and unleashed the attack, soundly knocking out Slowking. "Slowking is unable to battle!" the referee said, "Bulbasaur is the winner."

Misty was shocked but she recalled Slowking and readied her next Pokémon, Kinglar. The Watcher recalled his Bulbasaur and threw his next Pokéball to reveal a Charizard. Misty was shocked and said, "It… it can't be…" 'A Charizard,' Brock thought as he watched from Misty's entrance tunnel, 'No way…' Both them wanted to believe that it was Ash's Charizard but they did want to get there hopes up; though it would be logical since Bulbasaur battled first. She then became determined to win this battle, not wasting anytime by having Kinglar use Bubble to bring down the fire-type Pokémon. Charizard dodged it and went in to use tackle but Kinglar dove underwater to escape. Charizard circled the water but soon Kinglar came out and tackled Charizard hard. Charizard hit one of the platforms and tried to get to its feet but Kinglar hit it with Bubble again and again. Soon, Watcher waved his hand, conceding the round. "The Watcher has conceded the round," the referee declared, "Kinglar is the winner." Misty recalled Kinglar and knew what her next Pokémon was going to be: Gyarados. 'And if this is who I think it is,' Misty thought as she unleashed Gyarados, 'I know what he will pick.'

The Watcher then cocked his body to the side and waved his hand to summon someone forth. Soon, a Pikachu that Misty knew instantly walked forth and hopped on to the nearest platform and stared down Gyarados. Brock then smiled and said, "It's gotta be…" Misty finally could not take it anymore and shouted, "ASH! IF THAT'S YOU UNDER THAT MASK YOU BETTER SAY SO LIKE RIGHT NOW!" The whole stadium looked at the Watcher. He stood there for a second and finally took his mask and hat revealing a clean shaven, medium haired Ash Ketchum, wearing the typical Ash smile that was a most welcome sight for all to see. Misty's eyes well up tears as she put her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out loud. Ash then reached behind him and put on his one of his signature caps and shouted, "Misty! There is something that I've been wanting to say to you for a long time! So, we can either call this match a draw and I can say it now or we can battle it out and I'll say it later!" Misty, removed her hands, shook her head and said, "You only want a draw because you know that you'll lose!" Ash laughed at Misty's joke and said, "Probably! But… what do you say?" Misty wiped her eyes and said, "A draw then." Ash nodded and the referee said, "This battle has been declared a draw!" While usually a draw would annoy Misty to no end, she did not care this time around. She quickly dove into the water and swam as fast as she could to where Ash was at the opposite end of the field. Once she reached the other side, she jumped out of the water and ran at Ash and jumped into his waiting his arms. While they were hugging, Ash said, "I've been waiting a long time to do this." Misty giggled and asked, "Wasn't there something you wanted to say?" Ash chuckled a little and looked her in her eyes and said, "Misty, I love you." Misty began to cry and said, "I love you, too." She then kissed him, which was met with the cheers of the entire stadium, especially Pikachu and Gyarados, who both completely forgot they were about to battle a moment ago upon seeing their respective trainers together, and Brock, who was doing his own version of the happy dance. Misty then hugged Ash and said, "You know that I was going to beat you back there, right?" Ash chuckled again and said, "We'll have a rematch someday." They then kissed each other again and Gary, who was watching from Ash's entrance tunnel, turned and began to walk off and said, "Welcome back, Ash."

* * *

So, there you have it. What do guys think? Leave me some feeback, please. Whether you love it or hate it, just let me know. Thanx in advance.


End file.
